my little 'chat' with tss
by xx00xx00
Summary: well it is not so simple truth or dare thing i made for the tss and i linger with the dares alot. dont blame me. funny and is not approriate for all ages though i recommend for you to read. review and stuff bye-bye


**Nikki-** Hello readers, I know this has been done a million times (or at least has been done) but I wanted to try it out. It might not be great or good but you never know. You might like it. This is one of those things where we ask the TSS characters to do things like truth or dare. I have something everyone has to bring the TSS characters here, to my room or house. Instead of a keyboard or random popping in I have a *pulls out a button* machine that I just type in the name and it will search the cartoon globe for them. It took years of hard work to make this baby but it is finally finished. Here with me is my little brother, Nik!

**Nik**- hello all the people out ther-

**Nikki-** now to the action! *Presses button and a cape that was in the back of the room rises* look at that, is it not beautiful?

**Nik- **nope it is not beautiful.

**Nikki- ***shakes head* he has been this way since last month. It is because he is in lov-

**Nik- **DON'T! Don't you dare say another word about the subject! Ok let's get this thing started before I hurt you!

**Nikki- **jeez, ok I will start. Just stop screaming.

**Nik-** ok I will stop. Now what will we do first?

**Nikki- **I always wanted to have ulrag here. Or Francis. I really do not care. But wadi… we will leave for later *smiles deviously*

**Nik- **why are you smiling at me that way?

**Nikki- **no reason. I just wanted to smile at you that way. Is it now a crime to smile at your little brother?

**Nik-** no… well lets get this started. Why don't we tell something about the machine of yours?

**Nikki- **already did but then I could say one more thing. It is almost rooms size so numerous amounts of people or big people could fit in there. Ya and you type the names on a computer like thing. It is like a laptop attached on the side. Well that is all I will say. Nik, who shall we call for first?

**Nik- **first we need to do something that will make people send reviews and ideas. Seriously that is what all the other stories are like, well these kinds anyway.

**Nikki- **hum I guess you are right. But that will seem we are imitating them. Let's try something different. Let's bring one character and let them decide what to do. Is it good?

**Nik-** *looking into space* hum… maybe, no that won't work. *pacing through the room* let's see if we… no that won't work either. *continues pacing*

**Nikki- ***shakes head* what are you doing?

**Nik-** thinking about the thing you was saying.

**Nikki- **ya right… I will put that as a yes. Ok which character will we use?

**Nik- **no, no, this will not happen Elizabeth! Never, I won't go out with you! I have someone else in mind.

**Nikki-** um… hello? Are you even listening? *gasp* you do like someone. *smiles deviously* who is it?

**Nik-** *takes out a hidden Bluetooth* sorry what were you saying?

**Nikki-** oh nothing happened all I said was who you think we should bring to the real world.

**Nik- **um, I think we should bring Francis. I have something to tell him.

**Nikki- **really?

**Nik- **no, not really. Can we just bring him here and do the dares? Please! *does a poor puppy face*

**Nikki- **sure. Just get that puppy face away from me. It does not look the best or even good.

**Nik- ***frowns* oh ha-ha. That's hilarious. Now before I get anxious let's just get Francis here.

**Nikki- **ok let's do this! *looks at the camera* beware readers; this is the first time I use the machine. There may be some mishaps and stuff happening to the characters.

**Nik- **and you tell me this now!

**Nikki- **I told you nothing, I told them *points at the camera*

**Nik-** sure. Just hope that nothing bad happens.

**Nikki- **I hope nothing happens either. *walks over to the machine and types in _Francis epsilon.*_ now let's wait and see.

*machine plays _move that body_ as it searches the cartoon world. After three moments the machine has finished it work. _Move that body_ is still playing*

**Nikki-** well it is done! Let's see what we have or not done. *walks toward the machine and opens the door* f-Francis?

**Francis- **ugh, my head hurts… *jumps to his feet* hello my name is Francis and yours? *smiles*

**Nikki- **Francis, what happened to you?

**Francis-** nothing, I just feel happy and joyful. And I can feel some love coming through me. *looks at Nikki.*

**Nikki- **Francis, don't look at me after you say something like that. I feel weird.

**Nik-** agreed. Nikki, can you let me borrow Francis?

**Nikki- **no. I don't want you messing up a character, not yet.

**Nik- **comes on. I know how to fix him. I found a way to fix crazy people and set them straight.

**Francis- **I am not crazy! You my friend, is crazy.

**Nik- **why you little- err! *pounces on Francis and they start fighting.*

**Nikki- **boys, what a pain. *walks toward the machine and looks inside.* ah ha! I found the problem these to wires can't touch. Let's see if it works now.

**Nik and Francis- **ugh, crazy boy. Sound freak, lousy person!

**Nikki- **those are poor insults my friends. *walks toward them and slaps them both* idiots. Francis comes over here please.

**Francis- **sure I would if I could but your brother here is on top of me.

**Nikki- **Nik, get off of Francis before I slap you!

**Nik- **fine, here you go. I might have taken your sound collar. But my sister would have slapped me if I did not give.

**Nikki- **he's right I will. Now Francis gets back in the machine and will um… fix you up. *smile*

**Francis- **ok…but it better be good. Wait! This means I am going back?!

**Nikki-** no Francis. We are changing you to your normal self. This won't hurt a bit and besides, we get to listen to more music.

**Francis- **better be good music. Bye Nikki. See you some day! Soon I hope!

**Nik- **he does know that will only take one minute, right?

**Nikki- **I don't know. I really don't know. *walks over to machine and presses a button* transformation commence in 3, 2, 1, now.

*machine whirls as numa numa is playing.*

**Nik- **seriously? Numa numa?

**Nikki- **what, it is a good song. I have this thing on playlist so _all_ of my favorite songs will play.

**Nik- **sure whatever. Let's see how Francis is. *walks over to the machine and gasps*

**Nikki- **what? What's wrong? *runs toward the machine and also gasps* oh god, this is not right.

*Francis skips out of the machine only wearing pants and has no shirt on*

**Francis- **flowers and hearts, rainbow kittens! I love you Nikki! 3

**Nikki- **um… I think I made him worse. All I did was turn the notch to the right. Francis back inside, please.

**Francis- **anything you want babe

**Nikki- **don't call me _babe_ or I will make that pale face of yours turn red. *shows a clenched fist*

**Francis- **ok, I will go. Peace to this colorful world of ours. *shows a peace sign*

**Nikki- **ok get in and will we _again_ fix you up. Nik, can you turn that knob halfway to the left please. If my hypothesis is correct, turning full way will make him super mean or evil. Put it in the middle.

**Nik- **sure. This Francis is bad. And I am positive I don't want to see an evil, well more evil Francis here.

**Nikki- **ok. Francis get in and you will be out in a minute. You will be your normal self in no time.

**Francis- ***stares at the machine in amazement* what is this thing?

**Nikki- **well this is the machine that brought you into this world… isn't it beautiful?

**Francis-** 0.o- that thing gave labor and is my mother? That's sick!

**Nikki- **o.0- no… I meant from cartoon network universe to um, here.

**Francis-** oh, well then I will go in, but not without a kiss farewell.

**Nikki- **what! Ugh that's gross, never!

**Francis-** fine I won't go until by honey gives me a kiss.

**Nik- **come on Nikki, you were the one that suggested turning the knob to the right.

**Nikki- **I hate you. Ugh ok… *leans over to kiss Francis* Nik, you so owe me one.

**Nik- **fair enough. Once he gets in the machine I will give you 10 bucks.

**Nikki- **good deal. *is about to kiss Francis when she pushes him into the machine and closes the door* my 10 bucks please. ^_^

**Nik- **I also hate you. *****hands over $10* now lets change Francis one more time then on with the story.

**Francis- ***muffled by the door* let me out of here!

**Nikki- **sorry Francis, I can't let you out before I fix you again.

*knob already turned, Nikki transforms Francis back to himself (finally!) and now the song she wolf is playing*

**Nikki- **well let's see if he is ok.

**Typer- **um, I just wrote he is ok and he is. So don't worry its ok.

**Nikki- **oh, ok. Hey I forgot to introduce you! Well this is Typer. I cannot say her name because she does not want to. She is even writing what I am saying write now.

**Typer- **and I am going to say my nickname but it is long so Typer is good. My nickname is Amy. I don't know why but it is.

**Nikki- **right, now on to the story. Ok let's bring the new Francis out. Or shall I say old Francis. Hum… let's just bring him out.

*Francis slowly walks out and is playing his video game thing*

**Nik- **um, hello Francis. I thought you got rid of that thing with the jellyfish.

**Francis- ***looks at Nik and looks down after a moment* it is none of your business, now go away and leave me alone. *continues playing with the 'game' he has*

**Nik- **Nikki, can we make him like our first try. He is boring and will not even give us any cool ideas to do to the characters!

**Francis- **excuse me but remember that you never asked me. What is it exactly that I am doing here?

**Nikki- **well we brought you here to help give us ideas that will make readers give us reviews, comments and more ideas. But it seems you are busy with your little toy.

**Francis-** I may be of assistance. *puts his game away* who must the 'idea' be on?

**Nikki- **well on any TSS character you can think of. Your ideas can be wrong, sick, hurtful, and other stuff. There is almost no limit. The only thing you **cannot do** is change the character of someone in that machine *points at the machine* well start thinking.

**Francis- **I already know the character, a certain Zak Saturday. And the thing it can be a dare?

**Nikki- **yes it can be a dare he must accomplish. If not I will burn him *lights hand in fire* did I mention I can do that? Well I do.

**Francis- **well we learn something everyday don't we * takes out a notepad and writes something up.*

**Nikki- **what are you doing?

**Francis- **I am updating your file and I must say, you have done some pretty naughty things in your life. )

**Nikki- **0.o *gasp* how did you… why you... stupid files. .

**Nik**- oh really… can you like name a few?

**Francis- **I would, I really would but I should read the last note I made 'can produce fire and seriously burn people, maybe worse.' And if I tell she would love to give a demonstration don't you agree?

**Nikki- **thanks Francis; at least you are that smart. *smiles* well Francis any ideas yet.

**Francis- **indeed I do. Well we first bring Zak here and he and I must fight and I must win. How is it?

**Nik-** it is good but Zak will get even after the chapter ends or when you two meet again in the cartoon universe. Besides that fact it sounds awesome, though I expected something more.

**Nikki-** it is fine. I will provide with the awesome ones. Lets have Francis win this fight and I finally get to say hi to Zak in person. Awesome it is a dream come true (the fighting part).

**Francis- **glad you like that idea! Now you shall bring Zak here, now!

**Nikki- **ok, stop screaming. You are beginning to sound like Nik.

**Nik- **hey! I don't scream!

**Nikki- **um ya you so don't scream (sarcasm) ok so lets get this show on the road or the vultures might get you. Seriously, they might think we died because of the stink of bored and failure.

**Nik-**well lets bring Zak here so we can start this story off for real. Not just trying to bring one freaking' character here and asking stuff and hearing disturbing things.

**Francis-** like what exactly?

**Nikki- **you don't want to know.

**Francis- **on the contrary, I very do want to know.

**Nik- **well my sister is obviously not going to tell you I might as well tell you. Just a question, did you remember anything before we got you out this time?

**Francis- **well yes, I do. I do remember that I was incredibly joyful, very sickening. I also remember I tackled your brother here. It was unusually fun to attack him…can I do it again?

**Nikki- **ya sure, I love a good fight, especially when it involves my brother and someone dangerous.

**Francis-** dangerous? Well excuse me. So Nik lets do this. ^_^

**Nik- **oh no…

*Francis starts fighting Nik and he wins*

**Nikki- **wow Nik, you got beaten by Francis. That shall be some conversation starter.

**Nik- **like I said, I hate you. *struggles to get out of under francis.* man, you are heavy. Get off of me… now!

**Francis- **oh, I am sorry *sarcasm* I will get off now. Wait not really.

**Nik- **you better or else I will kick your as-

**Nikki- **Nik! Watch your language! Now Francis, please get off of my brother or I will burn you for my fun and your pain.

**Francis- **fine, *cough* party *cough* pooper *cough* well then, I have an idea. Just bring Zak in now so I can fight someone.

**Nik- **you fought me.

**Francis- **Well, you suck at it, I beaten you in like 30 seconds or less. Sad for someone that spends the last three years earning your black belt in karate. That proves I am better than you. And you did not pay attention in class.

**Nik- **ugh, I did so pay attention in class! Want me to prove it! *get in traditional guardians stance to the front, if you know what means* lets do this.

**Francis- **I already fought you and you failed miserably. I don't want to waste my strength on someone unworthy and low.

**Nik- **0.0 why you son of a bi-

**Nikki- ***light hands in flames and puts both in Francis's and Nik's neck, burning them* cut it out you two. Jeez, immaturity at its most. Now guys chill while I get Zak here. *walks toward machine and types _Zak Saturday_ and the song _don't trust me_ comes on. Bad words are erased from song. Ex. Don't trust a girl, don't trust a girl…*

*Francis and Nik are whining in pain from the bad burn they have in their necks.*

**Nikki- **you know guys, those burns won't come off easily. I suppose it will burn for the rest of the day. Unless I heal it with my um… *chuckles* spit.

**Francis- **0.0, that's gross you know. Nik, is it true?

**Nik- **afraid so. Once she burned me and she told I and I didn't believe her until a couple of hours later I finally let her…lick me…and it got better immediately.

**Francis- **that is sick and wrong. So I will need to stay with this burn forever? *massages his burning neck.* I guess I will.

**Nikki- **not really but I know the cure is disgusting and it seems it is the only remedy for a second degree burn nearby, sorry. *walks toward the machine to get Zak out*

**Nik and Francis- **a second degree burn! *spits on hand and wipes it on their necks.*

**Nik- **why Nikki, why!?

**Francis- **because we were fighting idiot and obviously she doesn't like cursing either. Ugh, I hate to say this but Nikki, can you like… you know…

**Nik- **me… too.

*both frown and Francis starts slightly blushing. Nik seems to want to punch someone.*

**Nikki- **well I have no problem with Nik but Francis, I agree that will be gross. I actually have to bloody lick it not get my saliva and wipe it. Darn, powers have to be contact and you might know what I mean. *shudders* I don't think I can do Francis.

**Francis- **then why did you burn me if I will need to keep this forever?

**Nikki- **you guys were getting on my nerves. And besides I may help you but I won't like it. Neither will you. *fake barfs* that is most likely what may happen. Come on Nik, pop up a closet room. I don't want anyone looking.

**Nik- **sure, and I don't want to look either. I will have nightmares about wrong things like you and Francis having se-

**Francis- **Nik! That is just wrong. And you are you twisted dude I shall tell you. Well Nik, you can go first. Just to see if this trick works.

**Nik- **sure. Nikki, come on into the closet so I can, you know that thing…

**Nikki- **sure, I have no problem with my own brother. I have licked you before; though they were not pleasant I can survive. Come on and Francis.

**Francis- **yes?

**Nikki- **put some ice on that burn. Less licking for me.

**Francis- **s-sure.

**Nikki- **oh and get Zak out of the machine. You are his welcoming party *smiles* don't kill him ok? Not yet…

**Francis- **sure this will be fun. *smiles*

**Nik- **am I the only one not smiling?

**Typer-**I am not smiling. Wait now I am smiling. Great now I am not. Forget it.

**Nikki- **ok…so Typer do you want to join in the fun?

**Typer- **sure I would love to but I have to write the story

**Nikki- **are you sure, Nik can pop up someone else

**Typer- **hum… sure. Nik can you please pop someone up.

**Nik- **sure. I got the perfect person in mind. *pops up a court room typer that is name Annie*

**Annie- **what the… Nik! Hi what am I doing here?

**Nik- **well you are our new type writer for the story/show we are in.

**Annie- **ok… this is not really surprising.

**Nikki- **did I mention you need to write our every movement. Well the ones that matters. *looks at Annie's confused face*Oh forget it you don't get it do you?!

*Annie shakes her head no and Nik walks away to the closet.*

**Nikki- **never mind. You get it. I am seeing the paper and you got it. Sorry I kind of yelled. I am in a bad mood *goes in closet with Nik to lick him*

**Annie- **it is ok. And why are you in a bad mood?

**Francis- **she is upset because she has to lick me and Nik in the neck. I am terribly disturbed by what will happen to me. *shudders*

**Typer- **well now that I am not the Typer calls me Amy ok. Well lets see, Nikki is going to lick Nik and after that she has to lick Francis. That is revolting. But it might prove something that Nikki has been keeping secret.

**Francis- **which is?

**Amy- **wellI cannot say. Not with you here. And I doubt Zak will like it either.

*Zak, who was in a corner sitting down stand up after a long wait*

**Zak- **just a question, no two. First, what am I doing here and *looks at Francis* make that three questions. Second, what is Francis doing here and lastly what will I not like?

*Nikki and Nik get out of the closet and Nik seems relieved*

**Nik- **Francis, the licking works. It is your turn so go. I advise you to take off your jacket thing, if not it will be a struggle for both of you.

**Zak- **what!? That girl has to lick Francis? Oh I need to see this. Back to the questions, I want the answers now.

**Francis- **I hate you, a lot. Well the answers to all but the last one is I need you to fight me and I must win… *smiles at Zak's disgusted face*… and I am here because they brought me here *points at Nikki and Nik* to give them ideas on what to do. And the last question I am also asking myself the same thing, hey Amy what exactly is this thing hides about me and being alone.

**Nikki- ***gasps* Amy how could you! I thought I could trust you!

**Amy- **I said nothing they are just asking what is your secret but I was about to say that I won't tell. Jeez I will never betray you. Never…unless you ask me to.

**Nikki-** it's ok. I forgive you. And no, I will not allow you to tell my dark and shameful secret.

**Nik-** you tell Amy that dark, shameful secret and you won't tell me what it is.

**Nikki- **you know why I didn't tell you? Because I don't trust you since um… like fourth grade.

**Nik- **I told you that was total accident. It slipped my tongue.

**Nikki- **total accident…. you actually pushed me toward him. And brought my enemies!

**Francis- **can you please tell me what you guys are talking about? *rubs neck* man it burns!

**Zak-** what hurts?

**Nik- **well Nikki *points at Nikki* burned us both and the only cure for the burning now is for her to lick us in the burned area, our neck.

**Francis- **it seems it is my turn and I must go. The pain is killing me.

**Zak- **Nikki don't lick him! I want him to die.

**Francis- **you know I was being sarcastic, right?

**Zak- **ya but I want you to suffer. And if you must be licked I want you to be licked in …. Public.

**Nikki- **no! It is bad enough that I have to lick him in private let alone public! What next? Have to lick him in front of a video camera that will be uploaded to YouTube!

**Nik- **that is not a bad idea you know. Thanks *gets out a camcorder*take one 3,2,1 now!

**Francis and nikki- **0.o what!

**Francis- **after I beat Zak I will so hurt you!

**Nikki- **might as well make us kiss each other and if you do I will give you a third degree burn or worse. Francis you can now beat up Zak and if you can beat up my brother I will greatly appreciate it.

**Francis- **I am glad to. *One not so epic battle later Francis wins and the other people are shocked* now Nikki I have one thing to say to you that I thought I will never say to you.

**Nikki- **yes? *looks at Francis in a love state, wow I think I found her secret*

**Francis- **I want you to lick me now *looks at Nikki's disappointed face* why are you disappointed?

**Nikki- **oh nothing. Now turn around and you might feel a bit um should I say it how my brother or how I put it**?**

**Francis- **um which is more understandable?

**Nikki- **Nik's

**Francis- **well Nik's version it is.

**Nikki- **a bit um… I think it is not your type of word so let's put 'influenced'

*starts to slowly lick Francis and Francis starts to blush like crazy. And Nikki seems to eerily enjoy it, and I think I know what her 'influenced' means*

_**After about two minutes later…**_

**Francis- **um… thanks. It feels better and is not burning like before.

**Nikki- **told you it works. And you did not trust me.

**Amy- **is it just me but did Nikki enjoy licking Francis?

**Nikki- **what?! Why, I did not enjoy that?! How dare do you think something like that! *starts to blush slightly, or is that anger? Maybe both*

**Francis- **I hate to say this but me, being the one getting licked, it seemed you did enjoy it. If I was also correct and I am ashamed to say this, it did feel kind of … nice. *blushing again*

**Nikki- **well um… how is Nik and Zak? Are they still out cold?

**Amy- **yes they are still out cold. If I were you Nikki I would say what I have secret.

**Nikki- **ugh ok… *turns toward Francis quiet nervous* um Francis, I have to tell you before you leave forever…

**Francis- **I will go forever? *looks kind of sad but then again hard to tell*

**Nikki- **I um... *whispers* love you…

**Amy and Francis- **what? I cannot here you (Francis)

**Nikki- **I love you Francis! Ever since I say you in the episode where you meet Zak! *goes in the closet to do something, maybe hide*

**Francis- **wow… really? She loves me? (Asking Amy)

**Amy- **yes she does. That is her dark and shameful secret. And do you?

**Francis- **do me what?

**Amy- **love her?

**Francis- **maybe I do… yes.

**Amy- **really? I do remember earlier you said that you loved her. And wanted to kiss her. Do you still do?

**Francis- **yes and I thought this was a happy story. Not romantic. Um can I go in the closet? I need to tell her myself.

**Amy- **sure. Go ahead. I won't watch… can I put a camera?

**Francis- **no! I want to me alone with her. I will tell you what to put when we are done. For now, you are in charge.

**Amy- **awesome. Go before Zak and Nik wake up and start asking questions.

*Francis goes inside the closet with Nikki.*

**Zak and Nik- **ugh… *both look around and see Amy*

**Zak- **where is Francis?

**Nik- **where is Nikki?

**Amy- **um… they are both getting something in the cartoon universe… in a teleporter that is in the closet… ya and only can be used 4 times…

**Zak- **can I use it?

**Amy- **um when I said four times I meant two towards and two back and it seems when they both arrive it counts for two because Francis is one and nikki is one. Do the math.

**Nik- **well then when do they come back?

**Amy- **when they come back they come back please chill.

**Nik and zak- **fine!

*Francis and Nikki get out of the closet with linking arms and Nikki's eyes are slightly red*

**Zak- **where have you been?

**Amy- **like I said they were in the cartoon universe getting something! *winks at Francis and Nikki*

**Nik- **then what is this thing you were getting? You are not carrying anything!

**Nikki- **we were getting um a sound collar for me but there was none spare so here we are. *smiles at them*

**Zak- **final question, why are you linking arms?

**Francis and nikki- **um… *gets arms away from each other* no reason *a nervous *

**Francis- **well we did your first dare and I think it is time for the chapter to end and for us to go.

**Nikki- **sadly it is true well first let's get Zak out of here *reaches for Zak hand for a simple handshake and gets it* it has been a pleasure meeting you and I am absolutely sure that we will meet again.

**Zak- **how do you know?

**Nikki- **oh, I just now. It is a sixth since I have.

**Zak- **ok… sure. Though I am pretty sure I will not return.

**Nikki- **want to bet?

**Zak- **sure. I bet you $10 that I will not return. Well the readers will not let me lose money right?

**Nik- **ya sure. They love you, especially the girls. *wink*

**Nikki- **well let's get you in and you will return home somewhere.

**Zak- **ok sure well bye. Francis, I will deal with you later. *goes in the machine and the song poker face is on.*

**Francis- **nice song. Well I guess it is my turn. Hope I see you soon or ever. *swiftly kisses Nikki and sees Nik's face* shut up or I will knock you cold again.

**Nikki- **I hope the readers tell us to bring you back again, though you might get hurt at least you will come back. *kisses Francis swiftly and holds his hand toward the machine* bye and I also hope we see each other again.

*the song saltwater room goes on as Francis enters and he goes to the TSS world. I feel sorry for Nikki.*

**Nikki- **hum… hope I see him soon. Well then it is time to wrap up the chapter. Please give us Ideas and please, for my sake, bring Francis back me and give us dares and truths for the characters and I will try to improve the machine for faster use. Amy will stay with us and be my co host. My brother I am planning to get rid of. Then again I want you, my readers, to give me ideas, comments and other things.

**Nik- **what! You are planning to get rid of me?! Why Nikki, why!?

**Nikki- **because you get in my nerves. Now who wants to go to Paris? I have a roundtrip ticket for all of us. I wonder if I can bring Francis… never mind. I will let the readers decide.

**Amy, Nik, and nikki- **until next time good bye!

**Annie- **and a happy new year!

**Please review on the thing me, Nik, Amy, and Annie did. Please give us dares, ideas, comments, truths, and other things you want us to do. Beware; I will not use everybody's ideas. We will select random, best, craziest, ECT. Ideas based on my mood. Will update. Bye ****. I love ∞ Ω π especially pie ( π )**


End file.
